This invention relates generally to containment panels which are installed at construction and/or rehabilitation projects. More particularly, the present invention relates to containment net systems which are assembled from multiple panel modules.
Containment systems have long been employed at construction projects for containing paint, sandblasting residues and other materials to thereby ensure safety to individuals below the work locations and the environment by preventing material from accidentally falling off the construction structure. The containment systems conventionally are manufactured in standard panels which are secured to cables or horizontally positioned personnel nets by hooks, clips and other fastening hardware. Typically, the containment panels have a peripheral reinforced border formed by a nylon web or similar materials. Linear series of equidistantly spaced grommets are mounted along the web to form reinforced openings for attaching and securing the containment panels.
While conventional containment panel systems have proved to be successful from a containment perspective, the unique dimensional constraints presented by a given construction/rehabilitation project are frequently not readily accommodated by the standard dimensioned panels. As a construction or rehabilitation project progresses, readjustment of the containment system to accommodate different dimensional configurations may be required. In addition, when the containment panels are mounted in end-to-end relationship, either vertically or horizontally, there may be gaps between the adjacent ends. The gaps jeopardize the containment integrity of the overall containment panel system.